Love Angel
by Yeshua
Summary: [Xenosaga, AU] Shion realizes she has an affinity for the mysterious chaos, but how can she get his attention, especially around Allen? Can a relationship bloom between the two? Shionxchaos [Chapter 12!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I am announcing my pen name change from Misunderstood to Yeshua. Although this doesn't mean much, it's still cool though. Anyways, this is the first of two fanfics that are being developed after Dark Angel. It will sound a little confusing, since I'm experienced with writing things from chaos's point of view.

**Title:** Love Angel

**Summary:** (Xenosaga, Alternate Universe…or well time) Shion realizes she has an affinity for the mysterious chaos, but how can she get his attention, especially around Allen? Can a relationship bloom between the two? And what about Allen? Shionxchaos. Enjoy and review.

**Rating:** PG-13. Enjoy, that is all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Xenosaga, but if I did, I would make Episode III all about Yeshua.

* * *

**Prelude: That Mysterious Boy**

Durandal

Morning

Shion Uzuki:

I had gotten used to seeing him around anywhere on the Foundation. It seemed like he just took on a glow when he walked around the Elsa. The boy had fair, tanned brown skin that shimmered in any kind of light. At times, a small question arose in my mind about what it would be like to touch that skin…to taste it. But it was a passing thought. _Hey, I was a woman—a single woman at that—and I could dream. Oh, I could dream._ The boy also sported shimmering aquamarine eyes that never revealed what he was feeling within. They were always gentle…full of life and kindness. Not just towards me—to everyone. _Ooh…and that fountain of silver hair._ _And those lips…a woman can dream._

"Good Morning, Shion."

I glanced up only to see the sparkling aquamarine eyes of chaos. A warm smile broke out on his thin caramel lips of his.

"Oh, chaos, good morning. I didn't hear you come in," I replied softly.

"Did you sleep well? I know our last mission was a little hard on all of us."

His smile grew brighter with every word he spoke. I could have melted right then and there, but I had to remember who I was. _Wait…breathe. So what if he's hot…_

"I'm fine. Thank you very much for asking, chaos. What about you?"

His smile faltered a bit.

"Same as always. Well, I have to go, Shion. The Elsa doesn't repair itself, you know."

I nodded, adding a warm smile to my expression.

"Ok then."

chaos turned away from me and walked further down the hall towards the train station. I watched him silently, noting the grace of his normal walk. I bit my lip gently. Although I was approaching my mid twenties (and my thoughts reflected that), I felt so lost. I suppose one person could be responsible for that really: Kevin. I pocked my Connection Gear and stood up. Kevin left a void in my heart that I thought could never fill up.

I started off towards the train station. I felt like catching up on some work on the Elsa with KOS-MOS. Vector was bound to be breathing down my neck soon, so I would share them the trouble. _Is that all you think about? The job?_ chaos was standing on the train, holding the doors open with one gloved hand.

"Where are you going, Shion?" He asked.

"Oh, to the Elsa."

I picked up my pace and stepped onto the train. The doors slid shut behind me with a hiss.

"So, what are you doing on the Elsa?"

"I have to work on some things with KOS-MOS, so I won't get behind."

chaos gave me a strange look.

"Is that all you worry about?"

_Huh?_

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know your work with Vector is important, but you've got to make time for yourself. Experience life while you're young."

I was so taken back that I couldn't respond to his words. Well, I hadn't given any thought about my life seriously since Proto Omega and the end of all the frustration regarding it. I blew a sigh of relief when I was told that I had control over KOS-MOS again. The train stopped and the doors slid open. chaos stepped out ahead of me and started toward the catwalk that lead to the Elsa. I followed after him…stunned to silence after his comment. He brought up memories of my life with Kevin. I had a life back then, dare I say it. I was working on the KOS-MOS project, but it didn't seize a hold of my life like now. But then again, I had Kevin. _Sweet, understanding Kevin._

The memory of his death was a bitter taste in my mouth.

"chaos…wait!" I shouted.

The silver haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Something wrong?"

_Here goes…_

"You said I should experience life. I was wondering…how do you experience life?"

_It sounded sort of confusing…my question._

"Um…sure. Let's go to the Foundation. There's a restaurant there you might like."

_And he just blows off work like that? Man, he had guts. Captain Matthews was famous for his threats…_

"Are you sure Captain Matthews won't say anything?"

chaos chuckled.

"Don't worry, they won't miss me, honestly. Besides, I'm hungry."

* * *

Kukai Foundation: City Sector 27

10:30 A.M.

chaos ate his small meager breakfast of two cream cheese bagels with his thin fingers. _Yes, he was actually not wearing his gloves._ I had never seen his hands before—at least not in a while. I had barely touched my small stack of pancakes, consumed by my own thoughts.

"You seem preoccupied," chaos stated softly.

"I just have a lot to think about."

"Ah I see…I won't ask if you don't want me to tell me about it."

"Why did you take me out to breakfast, chaos?"

"Well, I felt like you needed time to talk or rather…breathe away from your responsibilities."

I dropped my fork on my plate.

"I really don't want to talk."

"Ok then. We can just head back to the Elsa. No problem."

* * *

The Elsa

11:02 A.M.

chaos:

I wasn't really interested in my work at the moment. My behavior was what was drawing my attention away from it. _What did I think I was doing with Shion? Well, I was just innocently taking her to breakfast, what was wrong with that?_ I was somewhat curious about her, especially now that there was nothing serious in the world to focus on. I may be angelic, but I was a guy and I shared a passing interest in women. _So did I share an interest in Shion?_ I was actually wondering why she hadn't fallen in love with anybody.

I mean, Jr. had MOMO now and rumor has it that Ziggy was seeing someone. That left Allen and Shion. Allen had a good heart, but…at the rate he was going, he was going to die from either stress or unrequited love. Of course, there was Shion who had several layers of walls between her true self and the rest of the world. I wanted to peel away those walls, so she could be happy. I wouldn't get involved, but I would try to do as much as I could. _I have such a good heart._

"Hey c-chaos."

My fingers froze over the keys of my keyboard. I turned around slowly…

"Allen, what brings you here?" I asked.

Allen looked like he had been through hell and back…literally. Pity came easily to me…

"I tried to ask the Chief out again."

"Oh, Allen, just give her some time ok?"

The rejection might have been my fault. I may have said something offensive to Shion that started this.

"I've always given her time. I swear I think I love her too much…God is playing a sick joke on me…"

_Hey, I resent that._

"Come on, Allen. I'll buy you a drink."


	2. Joy and Happiness, Plan One

**Author's Note:** I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers. I'm actually trying to set up a clever updating schedule, especially since I am juggling three fics: Dark Angel, Identity, and Love Angel. Good thing for me is that Dark Angel is almost finished (just one chapter to go!), so that means I'll be able to juggle two fanfics wonderfully. I ask that you try Identity out…I'm not sure what I'm going to do with that yet. But I do have another fanfic planned in the works. So…that'll still be three…-sigh- Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Joy and Happiness, Plan One**

Kukai Foundation

chaos:

"chaos, how can I get her attention?" Allen moaned into his drink.

I took a small sip out of my fruit smoothie and patted him on the back.

"Allen, I believe Shion's just going through a touch time right now."

"A tough time? She has a huge mental wall ready to go every time I talk to her!"

_He was right about that mental wall. Shion often closed herself down in front of everyone._

"Allen, calm down."

"It's easy for you to say that! You don't even care!"

My next glare made Allen shake his head and scoot slightly in his chair.

"Sorry chaos," He mumbled.

"Maybe I can help you, Allen. It's not too late in the day to plan something special. I'll ask Jr. about a good restaurant. In the meantime, go rest in your room."

Allen glanced up at me with hope in his eyes.

"You would do that for me?"

I nodded. _Why not? It would fit into my quest of making Shion happy._

"Yes, I would."

"Thank you so much, chaos."

"You're welcome. Now go back to the Durandal."

Allen nodded and walked out of the bar. I fished in my pocket and set a few dollar bills on the table to cover my tab. The promise I made to Allen required some kind of work. I got up and walked outside into the somewhat artificial sun. I pulled my Connection Gear out of my jacket pocket and punched in Jr.'s number.

"Gaignun Jr. Kukai speaking."

I rolled my eyes and accessed the video screen.

"Wow, you actually sound professional, Jr. Has Gaignun been lecturing you again?"

Jr. rolled his eyes.

"MOMO thinks I should be more professional, so I am. So…what's up?"

"I am setting Allen and Shion up on a date."

Jr. burst out laughing.

"Wow…like that's gonna happen! Good one, chaos!"

"I'm serious, Jr. I'm going to make sure it's perfect."

"That is going to take a miracle."

"Yeah. So I need that fancy restaurant of yours to be open."

"Your funeral…but it's done."

"Good…thanks Jr."

"Wait…"

_Huh?_

"What's wrong?"

"You're back at it again. Matchmaking, I mean. This is the third time in a row that you've taken it upon yourself to help."

I started towards the shuttle dock.

"Meaning..?" I asked.

"It's about time you settle down, old friend."

I couldn't help but smile. He was right, but I wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt. In a way, I had convinced myself that I wouldn't have a partner for life. Yet…

"Jr., I'm not interested in my love life right now, you know that."

"I can take a hint, you know. Anyways, take care."

Jr. waved and the screen returned to the U.M.N. wallpaper. _Note to self: Don't let Jr. talk to you about love life._ I walked down the stairs to the shuttle stop and proceeded through the gate to the shuttle. _Still…that entire subject bothered me._ I climbed up the stairs into the interior of the shuttle and sat down in a seat. Turning my attention back to my Connection Gear, I quickly accessed my mailbox. I began a new email message addressed to Shion Uzuki of Vector Industries.

Since she didn't know my address, I would use Allen's name in order to make it seem like it was actually him. _What to say…what to say…

* * *

_

Shion Uzuki:

I stared at KOS-MOS's open pod for what seemed like eternity. My robotic child was lying dormant within it, surrounded by cold machinery. Kevin was inside of her, in some way. KOS-MOS was just a way for him to make me remember. _Make me remember…everything._ I swallowed hard and picked up my Connection Gear.

"You have a new email message, Shion."

_New email? Who would be emailing me?_ I tapped the enter key…

"I know that I may have offended you earlier, Chief, but I want to make it up to you. Will you accept my offer of a date? If so, meet me in the Shuttle station area of the Kukai Foundation at 7:00 P.M."

_Allen? Yeah, right. A date…? Well, I was kind of mean to him earlier. I should make it up to him. Maybe I'll have fun in the process._

"I wonder what's he's going to surprise me with."

* * *

7:00 P.M. 

Kukai Foundation

chaos:

With my powers, I could do just about anything I wanted aside from possessing people. (Possessing is rather unnatural.) So, in order to make sure the date went as planned, I decided to monitor it from afar. Allen didn't know of my involvement, which was fantastic. It would take away from his list of possible blunders. Of course, my features made it hard to blend in any crowd, so I made myself to resemble a small child.

A small child with long black hair and brown eyes. I pretended to play with a small silver ball as I surveyed the area. Allen was pacing around nervously in a casual outfit that suited him well. _Why won't he relax? It's just a date with…_

"Shion, it's good to see you."

Shion walked into view with the most graceful walk I had ever seen. She was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with a black skirt that stopped inches above her knees. _Oh…she was so…_

"Allen…it was nice of you to invite me down here. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being mean to you."

_So far, so good._ I bounced the ball up and down idly.

"Well, Chief, it's ok. I'm just glad you're out here with me. I know things have been rough since Kevin."

_Kevin? Oh…Kevin. Not a good conversation starter, Allen._ I looked up at Shion and Allen. Shion was now looking quite uncomfortable.

"Um…Allen, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm…not feeling too good right now. I'm just going to head back to the Durandal, ok?"

She took off back on to the shuttle. _Great, just great._ I didn't want to think that Allen meant to say that. _Damn._ I focused my energies onto the single image: the Durandal's Park. When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting in the grassy part of the Park, perfectly normal again. Shion came through the entrance moments later, looking very upset. I had time to turn this situation around for Allen…

"Shion, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound genuinely surprised.

Shion stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"…Have you ever tried to get someone out of your mind because of the hurt they left behind?"

_Wow, that was a direct question. I could use my talent of talking my way around things. Or…I could be truthful. Somehow, I couldn't lie to Shion…_

"Actually…yeah."

"chaos, I want to forget him. I really do. It hurts too much to hear his name."

_Kevin's name._ I stood up and approached her slowly.

"Grieving is a long and natural process, Shion. It can also be a lonely process as well. Sometimes…its best too relinquish your pain onto others."

It was hard to acknowledge, but I wanted to hold her close to my body…to make her feel secure.

"chaos…thank you."

I stopped in my tracks. Shion touched my shoulder and walked out of the Park. I touched my shoulder gently. _Damn…was Jr. right about my life?_

"You're welcome, Shion," I whispered.


	3. Love is BloomingSomewhere

**Author's Note: **I want to thank my reviewers…so…thank you! Ha, well, this is Chapter 2 of my chaosxshion fanfic, and I'm wondering whether I should keep the plot as is…with no action. OR add action as I see fit. I dunno, yet. I'll have to think about it more. A lot of people say that I capture chaos' true behavior…which is fabulous. I was trying to write it so that you would believe that this is how he would act if he fell in love with one of the cast. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love is Blooming…Somewhere.**

chaos:

I was still in awe of my behavior last night_. It would have been horrible if I had made a fool out of myself by hugging her. I could have betrayed Allen's trust. But…my nature was to be comforting and calm. My emotions were running out of control._ Maybe I should talk to Jr. about it. Jr. could keep a secret very well, especially since he had met me. Still, there was the matter of laughter and the 'I told you so' syndrome to worry about. _Well, it was better than sitting around musing about it._

I stood up and walked through the sliding doors of my room into the Residence Hall of the Durandal. I moved down the hall to the train stop and entered the key sequence for the Government Offices of the Kukai Foundation. Moments later, I was walking down the plush carpeted hallway of the private quarters of the Kukai brothers. Gaignun wouldn't be in his office today due to some pressing business in Fifth Jerusalem. I knocked on the door at the end of the hall and waited for an answer.

"Gaignun Jr. Kukai's office. You may come in now."

I snorted, opened the door, and walked inside.

"Jr., it's good to see that you're actually sitting in your office," I said softly.

"It's good that you're actually getting out and breathing again."

_Ha, very funny._ I pushed the door shut behind me and approached his desk.

"I need to talk to you."

"If it's about Allen and Shion's date, I already heard."

"It's more than that actually. It's about Shion…"

"You like her, don't you?"

His question caught me slightly off guard and I started fidgeting.

"Ok…yeah. I'm becoming attracted to her."

"I don't blame you. Shion is a beautiful girl, especially since she let her hair down and started wearing contacts."

_Shion was more than a beautiful girl…she was an angel…_

"She was so upset last night, Jr. I wanted to hold her in my arms, to make her feel safe."

"Yep, you've been bitten by the love bug. Congratulations, chaos, you are now human."

"You're hilarious, Jr."

"Knock, knock, Jr.!" declared a familiar voice.

"Come in, MOMO."

Jr.'s office door swung open and MOMO walked inside with a plastic bag in her hands. She was wearing a pink tube-top with a white miniskirt. Her peach colored hair was pulled into a long ponytail that extended down part of her back. To put it simply, MOMO had grown up in many ways.

"Hey chaos. Jr., I brought you some lunch."

"Thanks, MOMO."

She sat the bag on Jr.'s desk and turned towards me.

"I heard about the date. It was really nice of you to try to help Allen."

I chuckled nervously.

"Well, I tried."

"Allen needs someone else to balance him out right now. So does Shion."

I nodded. A wry smile crept across Jr.'s lips.

"And chaos just may be our right person."

MOMO's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Really?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"I just like her…"

"You should go out on a casual date with her."

"I don't want her to build up her wall again. I want to interact with her when she's ready."

"Stop that, chaos. You should take the chance. Ask her out now."

"You act like this is easy."

"Go get the girl."

I walked out of the door and back down the plush carpeted hallway to the train station. I entered the code for the Docks area into the keypad next to the gate and stepped through the open doors of the train.

* * *

The Elsa

Shion Uzuki:

"How are you feeling, KOS-MOS?"

"I am fine, Shion. The tune-up was very much appreciated."

I smiled softly. _Well, that was the end to any time consuming work._ I had seen Allen around the Durandal earlier, but he was in a miserable mood. I felt sorry for him, especially because of my behavior last night. However, my encounter with chaos had left me in a pensive mood. There was emotion in his eyes. Emotion that I had never seen before. It was different from his normal mysteriousness. I couldn't quite explain it.

"Shion, there you are."

I turned around only to see chaos standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and shorts that fit his tiny, lithe frame. His skin shimmered in the light of the room, making his body all the while desirable.

"Hey chaos."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Um…do you want to get some lunch?"

_He was asking me out to lunch? How sweet._

"Sure. Just let me get changed."

"Fifteen minutes sound okay?"

I nodded.

"Yes, that's fine."

chaos waved and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what he's thinking about," I muttered to myself.

I hated when he was mysterious, which was all the time. Still, I hardly wanted to keep him waiting.

* * *

Kukai Foundation

1:47 P.M.

chaos:

I was already feeling like a love-struck fool when I had to phone Shion after forgetting to tell her where to meet me. But when I saw her step out of the shuttle, my embarrassment was forgotten. Shion was dressed in another white sleeveless top, this time it was coupled with a denim mini-skirt that showed off her curvy form and her ivory legs. She also had her hair unbound and resting gently on her shoulders, which made her look extremely attractive.

"I'm so sorry I forget, Shion," I blurted out like a fool.

Shion smiled and shook her head.

"It's not a problem, honestly. It was just an honest mistake, that's all."

"Um…okay."

"So…what type of girls do you like?"

The question caught me off guard.

"I like…women to understand me and get past my powers. I'd also like for her to be kind, humorous…"

We started walking towards the stairs that would take us to the city.

"Really?"

"Well, I don't expect much, honestly. I really haven't focused on my love life lately. What about you?"

Shion appeared thoughtful as we headed up the stairs.

"Well, I haven't given it much thought either. I had some things I had to work on…to work through, I mean."

I understood perfectly. We walked through City Sector 26 moments later. Surprisingly, I wasn't nervous about being with her.

"I understand."

"So, where are we headed?"

I snapped my attention back to my surroundings. We were currently walking into the City Sector 27, which was where I wanted to be.

"I'll show you."

I grabbed her hand and lead her up the flights of stairs up to the park area. Her grasp fit perfectly into mine. I tried my best to ignore the growing feeling of euphoria from her touch. The Park area was barely occupied with people. My object of desire was a stand tucked away in the corner that sold the best food in the Foundation. Well, in my opinion, it did.

"Oh, I've eaten from that stand before. They have excellent hot dogs," Shion exclaimed.

(A/N: Don't ask, but chaos has never tried hot dogs.) I had always ordered subs from here, so I had no idea what a hot dog tasted like.

"I have no idea what that tastes like," I admitted softly.

Shion giggled.

"Then today will be your first day. Do you like chili?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll order the food. You can pay me back later."

_So much for trying to be a man, chaos._ I watched Shion walk up to the stand and order, all the while admiring certain aspects of her body from afar. Eventually, my attention wavered as she turned around with our hot dogs in her hand. (Maybe it had something to do with her facing me and not wanting to get mauled for looking.) She sat the hot dog—chili dog, rather—in my hand and motioned to the free bench behind us. We both sat down and started on our food. _Dare I say it…chili dogs are quite good._

"I told you, you would like it," Shion said victoriously.

"Ok, so you got me there."

"You know, you are really nice, chaos. I know you hear that all the time."

_Not really._

"Not really."

"You're really modest, too."

"Thanks."

"So…are you attracted to me?"

Yet another question that had caught me completely off guard. I could feel my cheeks turning red…

"I-I…Yeah, I think you are an extraordinary person. And…I am…attracted to you."

_There I said it. And that had to be the most dreadfully honest reply I had conjured in years._ Shion smiled brightly.

"And I thought I was crazy all this time when I noticed that it was you I was attracted to. I'm so relieved…"

I blew a sigh of relief.

"All this time I've felt like an awkward fool," I admitted.

"Really? I've always got the impression that you were so calm, so self-assured."

I laughed.

"Sometimes, I'm uncertain or uneasy."

"Well, that's very normal."

_But I really wasn't…normal. Hey, I was fine though…Shion liked me. That was more than enough to make me reach euphoria._

"Oh…about Allen…"

Shion's smile stayed fixed upon her lips.

"Oh, I'm not mad about the date. I'm just sad that he's so helplessly in love with me. He needs someone else."

_Someone else? That was my flaw. Maybe I could help him after all. Or at least stop Allen from killing me in the near future._

"Would you be mad if I told you that I set up two up on a date?"

"That was you?"

"Well, I didn't want it to turn out—"

"That was terribly nice of you, chaos. But did you really want us to be together?"

"I can't really answer that."

"That's interesting to know."

"So…are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, no, not tonight. I have to take KOS-MOS down to Second Militia."

"Ah, ok. I shall await your return."

Shion sat up and stretched lightly.

"By the way, one of my coworkers thinks Allen is simply adorable. Her name is Faye."

I looked at her in astonishment. Was she telling me a way to help Allen? Before I could say anything else, she walked off, leaving me to my thoughts.


	4. Huh?

**Author's Note:** Shion and chaos did not hook up yet. I know the last chapter threw you for a loop. I would like to say thank you to my reviewers again. I didn't think this story would be this popular. As for the plot issues, I will let you know about that soon. Who knows what can happen now…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Huh?**

Durandal

chaos:

I had a lot to think about on the way back to my room on the Durandal. I hadn't seen Allen yet…which was somehow excellent. I didn't want him to decide that I was better off to him dead. I was pondering about making the long trip to the Dammërung to find Faye. _Would Allen be up to the challenge to love someone else? I wasn't Cupid. _I walked past the sliding glass doors into the hidden part of the Durandal's Residence Hall: my room. The soft aroma of lavender and strawberries filled my nostrils, working its magic to calm me down.

Not like I was stressed out or anything. It was just good to be at rest again. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job. It's just that sometimes I wanted to lie amongst my silk sheets and dream away. Today simply would not that day. Today, I would make an excursion trip out to the Dammërung and to my least favorite person, Wilhelm. All in the name of love perhaps? Maybe. But it would give me a chance to feel for potential mates. And while I was doing that, I would…think of Shion. _Ah…Shion and her wonderful body. Hey, I was a guy so a woman's body was something I could appreciate a lot. But her smile…_

I shook my head. _Stop day-dreaming already, chaos._ _Oh…but it was so hard not to._ I walked into my closet and pulled my signature brown and black spacesuit down. I gently tossed it onto my bed and sighed. I hardly felt like traveling today. It was either that or (a.) pretend to work on the Elsa or (b.) wonder what Shion is thinking about while in Second Militia. I took off my sandals and gently sat them off to the side. I slipped on the bottom to my space suit and wiggled my arms into the top half.

_Soft, breathable cloth molded to my thin frame almost immediately._ I zipped it up and walked to my dresser in order to retrieve my black gloves. My gloves weren't just a fashion accessory; it was a way to channel my powers. Never know when the gnosis should attack. I picked my gloves up and put them on one by one. I flexed my hands gently and yawned. Time to fetch the E.S. Asher. I proceeded out of my room and down the hall to the train station.

"chaos!"

_Allen?_ I stopped and halfway turned around. Sure enough, it was Allen, who was looking quite pale. He was walking towards me rather quickly with his hands around his back. Immediately, my mind came up with morbid examples of what may be behind his back.

"Hey, Allen," I said somewhat nervously.

"Where are you headed?"

"Well, I have some business to take care in space, so I'm going to take the E.S. Asher out."

Allen stopped and blew a heavy sigh.

"Oh…I shouldn't hold you up. See ya, chaos."

He turned around and started back up the hallway. I had to admit I pitied him and I was relieved he didn't decide to maim me. Time to go.

* * *

Second Militia

5:35 P.M.

Shion Uzuki:

My lunch 'date' with chaos left me with a lot of curiosity. Now that I knew he was attracted to me, I wondered what made him tick. chaos was the most mysterious guy I had ever known. Jr. was pretty easy to figure out and Ziggy was…complicated. chaos had question marks next to his name. Maybe that's why I didn't ask him to be my boyfriend. I stifled a laugh. _That would be moving too fast, Shion._ I settled down at my station and logged onto the Vector Industries Network.

Even in times of peace, I still had to get KOS-MOS inspected by my other faculty members. I guess they didn't trust me enough to do it by myself since I 'borrowed' the E.S. Dinah. No matter. It gave me time to think.

"Um…is Shion Uzuki here?"

At the mention of my name, I turned around. A man dressed in a brown delivery suit with a large vase of flowers in both of his hands was standing at the door. I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks as everyone in the room 'oohed' and 'awwed'.

"Um…I'm right here," I said meekly.

The man walked up to my station and set the vase off to the side. He then handed me an envelope, bowed and left.

"Wow, who's the lucky guy?"

"Yeah, Shion. Who is he?"

I glanced at the vase full of day lilies and tiger lilies. It gave off a wonderful soft aroma that relaxed my senses. This had to be the work of none other than chaos. The envelope! I opened the envelope gently and pulled out a card. The card was midnight blue with silver stars on the front of it. I opened it gently and saw lines and lines of neat, flawless, cursive handwriting. Handwriting that I had never seen before.

"Dear Shion, I imagine you are probably embarrassed by my flower delivery, but my next surprise will take all away. Enclosed in this envelope is a card good for a deluxe spa treatment at the premier spa facility, Snow, located in Second Militia. See you when you return, chaos.'"

It was hard to keep my mouth shut after that. _chaos, you devil._

"He's a definite keeper, Shion."

"Yeah and wealthy too. Snow is very hard to get into."

"I know," I whispered softly as I glanced at my card thoughtfully.

* * *

Dammërung

6:16 P.M.

chaos:

"Thanks for the favor, Jr. It is much appreciated, indeed."

"Whatever, chaos. You're very bold, you know that?"

_Yep, that describes me._

"Thanks again, Jr. I got to go, ok?"

"Bye then."

I put my Connection Gear away and smiled softly to my self. I had to admit my plan was nearly perfect. I just hoped Shion appreciated it, because she would really flip when she got back home on the Durandal. I passed through the double doors of the ship into the computer area. I only had a hunch that Faye would be in here, after all she was Shion's coworker.

"Um…excuse me, is someone named Faye here?" I asked loudly.

A woman with long, wavy brown hair that was neatly tucked in a bun and vivid honey brown eyes stood up and meekly waved. All of her coworkers turned around in order to see me. Some of them were gently whispering amongst themselves and giggling. Although my keen ears could pick up everything, I decided not to comment.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm here to deliver a message to you, Faye. Allen Ridgeley wants to talk to you…to get some advice."

_Wow, that almost sounds believable. Go Yeshua!_ Faye frowned.

"I thought he had my number."

"He lost it again and he was afraid that if he asked you again, you'd get mad."

"Well, he knows I would never get mad at him. I guess he needs to talk to me about Shion, huh?"

"Exactly."

Faye shook her head.

"Poor Allen."

I noticed the emotion lurking behind her eyes. _Ah…so she did have a thing for him._

"Well, I'd better get going now. Take care of Allen."

I walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a long time since I've updated this fanfic. Good news is that this chapter exists. The bad news is that from now on, Love Angel, Identity, and Dark Angel is on hiatus **until further notice.** I wouldn't have a problem updating if people actually review for the chapters I put up. I put up with Dark Angel getting the same treatment, but I can't tolerate this anymore.

Even if you do review for this story, it is going to take a lot to start writing again, especially for Love Angel. I pour too much of my time into my fanfic and I'm in college as a Freshman and that is taking a lot of my time right now. Maybe I'll think about updating in a few weeks or so. Don't count on it though.

Enjoy, seriously.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

E.S. Asher

5:34 P.M.

chaos:

'_Yeshua…'_

_Huh?_ I glanced around my person. _Nothing but the vacant black heavens surrounded the huge E.S. that shielded my tiny, frail form._ It was rather lonely out here and I missed the safety and comfort of the Durandal.

'_Yeshua…what will you do?'_

The question chilled my bones. It was the same question that Nephilim had asked me a year ago. I still didn't have an answer to it anyway. Besides, it meant that I was due for a talk with the divine entity.

"Nephilim, honestly, it is a time of peace. I really don't want to hear about my destiny," I said softly.

The bright form of the entity known as Nephilim materialized in front of the cockpit.

"Yeshua, you know your job is never done. Be careful around your allies."

_As cryptic as ever._ The 'being careful about my allies part did worry me. Shion meant a lot to me, so much so that I would annihilate the cosmos for her.

"Nephilim…I'm not sure what you mean."

Nephilim closed her eyes and touched the glass of the cockpit.

"I will show you."

I watched in awe as the surroundings melded into that of a dull grey field. _'Look and see…' _A shill roar drew my attention upward. Hundreds of gnosis were floating in a full circle above me. It was far too much for me to dispatch by myself. I was hopelessly outnumbered. As I kept my focus upward, the Zohar appeared in the middle of the circle. A ripple of pain shot down my spine, ripping a yelp from my throat. In a mighty shriek, the gnosis came down at me.

I pulled energy up from my center, ready to defend myself. Pain shot through my body again, crippling me. I was falling forward…

"Nephilim…" was all I could say before my eyes closed.

'_Protect them, Yeshua. Secure the future.'_

When my eyes opened again, I was back in the seat of the E.S. Asher in a cold sweat. The _'petite angel who feels like she needs to send people on meaningless, yet frighteningly real visions'_ was gone and there was no sign of her ever arriving. I rubbed my arms gently, trying to suppress a shiver. _What did she mean by 'protect the future'? Did she mean the universe's future? Or perhaps my own?_

"Gods…this is not a pleasant feeling," I whispered to myself, noting the appearance of the Kukai Foundation ahead.

I tapped a few keys on my keyboard and brought up a window. Jr.'s face appeared in it, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, chaos?"

"Do you still have those sedatives? I need to sleep."

He gave me a strange look.

"chaos, sedatives? Are you out of your mind? Do you not remember the last time you took sedatives?"

I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yes. Do you have them or not?"

"I do. What's wrong?"

I couldn't shake off the feeling of Nephilim's warning.

"Nothing. I just need some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Leave the sedatives by my door. I will be docking soon."

"Ok…I imagine you'll tell me later."

"I will."

* * *

Shion:

I was very pleased with the wonderful treatment I received at the spa in Second Militia. chaos had made sure that I was beautiful from head to toe. I wanted to see him again and thank him. The only problem was that no one knew where he was. _Funny…he just disappears off of the map when he wants to. Why couldn't I do that?_ I rounded the corner into another hallway. This was…well, much different than the others. It had pictures on the wall of places that I had never seen before.

I had never known Jr. to take much interest in décor. Two glass doors appeared at the end of the hallway, tinted slightly blue. There was a plague above the doors that read _'Yeshua, the Angel sleeps'_. _Yeshua, the Angel sleeps?_ _Interesting._ I continued right up to the doors and nearly jumped as the doors slid open by themselves. I walked into the middle of what was a dimly lit room. There was a bed tucked away in the left corner with…a person laying across it.

I quietly walked over to the bed, curiosity holding my attention on the figure. It wasn't until I saw the silver hair splayed across its face that I recognized the figure. It was chaos. _So…this was his cabin. It was about the same size as mine…and not that bad either._

"…Who's there…?"

He sounded so tired.

"Relax, chaos. It's me, Shion," I said carefully.

Two startlingly blue eyes peered at me from under a curtain of hair. There wasn't much hidden in their depths this time.

"Shion…ah…how did you like your present?" He asked sleepily.

"See for yourself."

chaos brought himself up into a sitting position and yawned softly. Maybe it was a trick of the eyes, but was his hair longer than usual? It was now hanging past his shoulder and in his eyes. It was quite sexy, actually. chaos clapped his hands once…and the lights came on instantly.

"Hmm…you certainly look different."

_Was that an attempt at flattery?_

"Thanks to you."

He brushed his hair out of his face gently. He looked like a gnosis hit him several times in a row.

"You look…troubled. Is something wrong?" I asked softly.

_Don't close up on me, chaos. I know something's wrong._ chaos stared at me intently with tired, shimmering eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Shion. I'm just tired, that's all."

_And he officially closed up on me._ Part of me told me to leave him alone, because eventually he would come clean with me. Another part told me to force it out of him. That part was speaking very loudly.

"chaos, why won't you open up to me? I mean…I'm very curious about you…"

Much to my surprise, he started laughing.

"Spare me the curiosity bit, my dear Shion. I mean, I am very mysterious, but only because I chose to."

His answer caught me slightly off-guard. I wanted to think that he was crazy and that my beloved image of chaos was not being tarnished by…

"chaos…"

"Truth is…I've felt…I've never felt so…scared."

_Huh?_ I approached the bed and sat down next to him.

"Why are you scared?" I asked softly.

chaos closed his eyes slowly.

"I had a vision…the gnosis were surrounding me from above. It was way too much for me to handle. Then…the Zohar appeared and I felt pain. I had never quite felt anything like that before…"

"What else happened?"

"The gnosis charged at me. I tried to defend myself, but the pain grew too strong. Then I heard something that sounded like 'Protect them, chaos. Secure the future'."

_Secure the future? What was that supposed to mean?_ I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it was just a random dream, chaos."

I pulled him closer and allowed him to rest his head on my chest. chaos shivered and let out a small whine.

"I hope so. It was…scary…"

"Don't worry, just rest."

"Ok…"

* * *

7:34 P.M.

chaos:

For a moment, I was truly calm and centered. The fear that settled in after Nephilim's warning was just so sudden; I couldn't force it to the back of my mind. Maybe it was because I knew I had a huge responsibility still hovering around me. I know. I sat up very slowly, noting that now my hair was splayed all in my face. My hair wasn't usually that long unless I slipped up and let my real form show. My gaze fell on a pale arm that was currently wrapped around my waist. _I. Am. Never. Taking. Sedatives. Again._ I turned my head slightly, following the arm to its source…which was Shion.

_Wait…Shion? What was she doing here? Oh, god, what did I do?_

"Oh…you're awake, chaos."

I nodded weakly. I seriously hope I didn't do anything to her. Sedatives have always made me a little weird. Actually….more than a little weird.

"Shion, I hope I didn't do anything rude or undignified," I blurted out.

Shion sat up and smoothed her beautiful brown hair out of her face.

"No, you didn't."

"Are you sure? Sedatives have a very unique effect on me. Please know that I wouldn't make you feel awkward or wrong."

"That vision really scared you, didn't it?"

"I don't want people to get hurt."

"I don't think anyone wants that."

I started to get up from my bed, but Shion grabbed and pulled me back.

"I never got to thank you properly for the gift."

"No need, ser—"

She cut me off by placing a kiss on my lips. I started to pull away from her automatically, but I mentally stopped myself. It wasn't long before I started to feel like I was flying or rather, floating. Shion pulled away with a gentle smile on her lips. I stared at her through dreamy half-lidded eyes, taking small gulps of air.

"There."

"Uh…your welcome?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I couldn't go without updating Love Angel for long. I guess the story has really grown on me or something. Anyways, I am taking this story off of hiatus. Dark Angel and Identity are still on hiatus, sadly. I believe I will update them as I get more time, but for right now I can only cast my attention onto Love Angel.

Plot is actually present here, so rejoice. Oh, and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Durandal

chaos:

_It's cold. Why is it cold in my room? The Durandal is the highest state of the art ship within light years of the Dammërung. In fact, the Durandal was practically the Dammërung's child. But I digress. Why was it cold in my room? Although the residence halls were in the lower part of the ship that extends out into space, climate controls existed in every room. Mine just happened to be voice activated._ I turned my head gently to the side towards the desk that my screen floated over.

"Temperature."

A small puff of air escaped from my caramel colored lips, clawing at the air with wispy tendrils. I licked my lips gently. _Mmm…apple._ Apple…was the taste of Shion's lip gloss. That woman had lips like a goddess. I would never forget the taste of apple now.

"Yeshua, the temperature is 82 degrees Fahrenheit. Adequate for your frail health."

_Frail health? Is that what they call it these days?_ Spiritually, I was far from weak. Physically, my body struggled with the crippling weakness the Zohar had left me. Being created as a part—a living part—of the Zohar had wonderful perks and a huge con. You would think that after banishing gnosis everyday, I'd be full of energy. Wrong. Is it an energy issue? No…perhaps on the level that blood streams lie.

I sat up with some effort, ignoring the tickling sensation my long hair caused as it pooled over my shoulders. I gently swept my hair out of my face and stood up. Crossing the room was practically effortless this time. Normally, I would be overcome with nausea and dizziness. Shion's kiss must work wonders on the body. I pulled a small black bag out of the drawer underneath the screen that now read '82°F'. A small zip and an injection later and I was all set…for now.

A shrill alarm pierced through the silence of my room seconds later. I jumped slightly, letting out a low hiss. _Ugh…Jr., you picked a wonderful time to test the Durandal's alarms. Wait…alarms…and cold air…in a very hot room…_

"This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. A large number of gnosis are materializing in Second Militian and Kukai Foundation's immediate area. Please prepare for emergency launch."

_Gnosis? I wonder what has them so…afraid._ I could handle my share of gnosis…easily. In reality, it has to be a lot of full size gnosis like the Cathedral Ship and Abel's Ark to overwhelm me. My mind probably wouldn't hold up to the strain very well…but it was possible.

"Call Little Master."

A medium-sized screen popped up above the desk with Jr.'s worried face on it. _Wait a moment…worried? Jr. was worried?_

"chaos, this is not a good time to idle chat. This is the biggest gnosis gate out we've seen in years."

"Jr., have you forgotten that I am here?" I asked incredulously.

"Shion and MOMO are out in the Foundation. Communications down there are jammed. The U.M.N. is only letting users under the C class system to call."

_And that would be me._

"I'm on my way then. I truly don't see why we have to launch so soon."

"You'll see." was all Jr. said before he closed the communications window.

I reached under the desk to retrieve my communicator, which was plastered there in the event that the Federation dared to invade the Durandal. The event actually wasn't very likely, but one could never be too sure. (Especially if you're Jr., who sleep with their guns underneath their pillows at night.) My communicator could bring about the downfall of Vector Industries. _Fun._ I pocketed the device and proceeded to the train stop. _Emergency launch…huh?_

_We'll see, indeed…

* * *

_

Kukai Foundation: Within City Sector 27

Shion:

The sirens were rather unsettling to hear right now. As people rushed past me and MOMO's forms, I couldn't help but feel a chill down my back. I was no veteran to gnosis attacks, but I still couldn't shake off the initial fear.

"The Foundation has activated the Hilbert Effect. Multiple gnosis are gating out between Second Militia and the Foundation," MOMO announced while gazing at the sky fearfully.

I glanced up at the sky as well, noting the now solid forms of the hostile aliens above. Several had, I noted, made it into the protection of the colony I didn't have my M.W.S. with me. That was a very bad mistake. But could you blame me? A loud beep issuing from my purse caught my attention.

"Who could be calling me right now?" I asked out loud in frustration as I pulled it out.

chaos's face popped up on the screen with a frown on his face. The background behind him was blurred…almost as if he was running…

"Shion! Thank the gods I was able to reach you!"

He sounded upset…almost frightened.

"chaos, why are the gnosis here?"

"Abel's Ark…"

_Abel's Ark? I thought it was destroyed…or at least banished to the farthest reaches of outer space._

"I thought…"

"Shion, I'm tracking your location now. Don't move. I'm coming to get you."

* * *

chaos:

The air around me was literally freezing from the effect of the gnosis emerging into the dome. I cast angry glares at those that were in my path. Most of them scattered immediately…from fear…or maybe respect. _Perhaps…maybe both._ _Being a directly link to the Zohar had its benefits. Hostile evil aliens were eager to give you some space._

A rather large gnosis dropped down in front of me, roaring in fury. I attempted to back up in order to use my powers, but it was far too late. I ran right through the alien, wincing as it exploded into tiny sparks from coming in contact with my skin. _Running through a gnosis is not pleasant. Salt did not rinse off of the skin well. Not at all. I don't even want to mention about hair._

I shook off my revulsion and ran on, determined to retrieve my 'fallen' friends. I ended up in a wide open area with buildings on either side. It was strangely quiet here, which did nothing to ease my suspicion. A low growl emanated from the space above me, drawing my attention upward. A large shadow slowly engulfed the solar panels, shielding them from view. As the moments passed, they began to shatter, spraying thousands of pieces of glass everywhere.

A sharp pop signaled that the colony was now without power. Now the city truly collapsed into silence. Jr.'s face popped up on my screen, deathly pale and anxious.

"chaos, are you seeing this?"

Abel's Ark had to be twice the size of the Cathedral Ship hands down. I could feel the pulse of the original Zohar beating like a heart in the center of that thing. _A heart…what a fitting analogy. I have got to stop being so morbid._

"Yeah…"

Wilhelm would be practically breathing down my neck after this was over. I suppressed a small shudder.

"All of the gnosis are converging towards the Foundation. A large group of them are heading towards the downtown area of City Sector 27."

I glanced at the mini map at the corner of my screen. Panic filled my heart. Shion and MOMO were there! I was still some distance away…

I may not make it in time. I had to warn them.

"Jr.! Prolong the launch as long as you can! I've got to get to them!"

"I'll try! Hurry!"

I pressed a few key combinations on my communicator, pulling up the C class emergency column within the U.M.N. network. I pressed in Shion's number and started running again. She answered on the first ring, only now she was looking considerably more frightened.

"chaos, it's bad down here! I think we're overwhelmed!"

I was supposed to be the calm voice of reason even in tough times, but it was hard to remain that way after hearing that. I couldn't move any faster without teleporting…

"I'm coming, Shion. Try to take cover somewhere."

"Ok, I—"

"Look out!" MOMO shrieked in the background.

All of a sudden, white filled the background, engulfing Shion…

And then, there was nothing…

* * *

Shion:

The explosion knocked me several feet away from MOMO, knocking the communicator from my grasp. I knew it wouldn't survive the impact intact_. Now, if my memory serves me correctly, this was the second time I had been hit with an F.A.E. Wonderful._

"Shion?"

At the sound of MOMO's voice, I staggered back onto my feet. Although I was pretty cut up, I didn't sustain much of an injury. _I must have an invisible Bunnie that hops after me._

"MOMO, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm built tougher than I look. Besides, you're more important right now."

Though the thinning cloud of dust, I could see MOMO's pale face and peach colored hair. I started towards her carefully, while watching my footing.

"I'm ok. I hope chaos isn't too far away."

I was hoping and praying hard that he was close. Roars of outrage filled the air. I quickened my pace.

"We are in trouble," MOMO said loudly.

_Yeah, we were._ I moved next to MOMO and glanced around us nervously. The dust from the F.A.E. had settled down and several gnosis were surrounding us in a loose circle.

"chaos…please, where are you?" I whispered under my breath.

"I can't handle all of this by myself," MOMO whispered.

_Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide._ I grabbed MOMO's hand and squeezed it. We were utterly trapped. Utterly trapped. The gnosis snarled and lunged forward. I closed my eyes and screamed…

"Unleash some of thy powers!"

A bright flash lit up the outside of my eyelids. _chaos? Yes…maybe._ I opened my eyes cautiously saw chaos's form amongst the white. He was literally glowing…

He looked like an angel. Perhaps he was an angel. _My angel…_

"chaos!"

chaos had a strange expression on his face, much different than the expression he normally wore in battle. It was pained, almost. Black tears issued from his eyes as he blew the gnosis away from us. _Black tears…_

His lips curved up into an almost maniacal smirk… And then, it was over. chaos collapsed to the ground much like a limp rag doll. I dashed up to his side and pulled him up to a sitting position gingerly.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We have to get back to the Durandal…quickly."

He didn't sound okay. However, I was hardly in the mood to question him further.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Durandal

chaos:

The thrill of killing stayed fully with me even as we walked across the dock. I could have called it a euphoria…but I did not want to even think about it. I was just about to reach the train when a stab of pain pierced my chest. I screamed in pain and dropped to my knees. My vision swam in front of me…

"The Zohar…"

* * *

Normal (Third Person):

For a while, the situation deteriorated rapidly inside and outside of the Foundation. Gaignun Jr. Kukai slammed his fist against the center control panel of the Durandal worriedly. Above the fabled colony sat Abel's Ark with the Zohar glowing brightly in its center. Beneath it was the ravaged colony that known for its artificial beauty.

For a moment, all was silent.

And then…

The original Zohar erupted in a burst of powerful energy that immediately shot down towards the colony.

A flash of light engulfed the area…

In the Dammërung, a loud crash was heard…

Amongst the chaos, something lives…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing and even looking at this story. The hit count is officially 872, which surpasses Dark Angel by 42 hits. Will it make it to 1,000? Maybe. I'm not even finished yet. Also, I need a name for my new villain (the creature featured at the end of the chappie).I present to you the 7th chapter of Love Angel.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

chaos:

_Total destruction awaited me after the darkness claimed my sight. Debris was scattered everywhere, accentuated with lifeless bodies. The aura from the Zohar was unbearably heavy. I found myself gasping for breath as I pulled myself free of the debris._

What will you do?_ Nephilim's voice shook me out of my stupor. I glanced around, hoping to see the small redheaded child. Surprisingly, I didn't. When I brought my focus back in front of me, there was a person standing on top of the damage. It was a woman…_

"_Yeshua, what will you do?"_

_This time, the question came from the woman._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_You'll see. You'll see who I am."_

_I closed my eyes and shook my head. Am I dreaming?_

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself staring up at a white ceiling. _White ceiling? Ok…what happened? Was I dead? Was I still at the Foundation?_ I sat up abruptly, ignoring the sudden sharp pain in my chest. I was…in the Durandal's infirmary. Jr. must have literally pushed the ship's logic drives to get out of the way. I sniffed the air. _Flesh. Human flesh. Since when did my senses get that sharp?_ There were causalities. I glanced down at my body. They actually kept me in my clothes this time. My communicator was sitting on my belt safe and sound. I pushed the sheets off of me and brought my legs over to the edge.

"Now, you're up."

I nearly jumped at the sound of Jr.'s voice.

"You scared me. When did you step in?"

Jr. walked up to my bed and sat down.

"I was already down here. MOMO was damaged pretty badly."

"I'm sorry, Jr."

I really was. I should have gotten there earlier to protect them. Failure was leaving a better taste in my mouth.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, we're more worried about you."

_Not what I needed to hear. I'm the last person you need to worry about. I'm going to be screwed up forever._

"You don't need to worry about me. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to my room."

I stood up and headed for the door leading out of the Infirmary.

"chaos, you can't always keep secrets."

_Yes, I can. And I will._

* * *

3:12 A.M.:

"chaos, we need you up in the bridge."

_It didn't take long for Jr. to call me for something._ I sat up in my bed and pulled the canopy back. Little Master's face hovered above my desk, pale and somewhat ghostly.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

He did interrupt my nap—my medicine induced nap.

"Mama's got a problem."

That woke me up. Mama rarely ever had problems. When it did though…

"How bad did the Durandal get hit?"

"When we launched, the Zohar fired some kind of energy at the Foundation. Destroyed it completely. We barely got out of that instinct."

_Why would the Zohar try to destroy the emulators? And why did I pass out? None of this made much sense. My dream didn't either._

"I can understand why Mama's having problems. We will need to get the Durandal fixed. Has Gaignun given you orders yet?"

_I wouldn't like to be around when Nigredo found out about his fabled colony. I was pleasantly surprised that Wilhelm hadn't summoned me yet._

"Yeah. He said to dock at the Dammërung."

_Damn. I spoke far too soon. _I sighed loudly.

"Fantastic. Why don't we just broadcast to the world that we're weak."

"It's Wilhelm, is it?"

_Of course. He was the last person I wanted to see after all of these blasted events._

"Jr., just get the Durandal repaired. Consider it an order."

I actually was ranked higher than Rubedo and Nigredo combined thanks to the fact that I was practically god and I had the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the universe eating out of my hand. _Yeah, it's the truth._

"Ok, I get the point. I'll try to hurry repairs along."

_I hope so._

* * *

Normal (Third Person):

Jr. closed the window with a heavy sigh. In a matter of hours, his life had been turned upside down literally. His girlfriend, MOMO was badly damaged, his 'brother' was pissed at him and his best friend was freaking out at the mention of the Dammërung. He was so rattled that he pulled rank. It wasn't a mystery to him about how chaos obtained rank within Vector Industries. The boy was literally god. His behavior had been very suspicious lately…

"He must really be worried," Little Master muttered to himself.

_Jr., did you brief chaos?_

Nigredo's voice caused him to jump a little.

**He's not very pleased.**

_Word is, neither is Wilhelm._

**I think something is wrong with him—chaos, I mean.**

_Has he been up to anything?_

**He's very jumpy. Not sure why.**

_Just keep an eye on him._

_That's was easy for you to say,_ Jr. thought bitterly as he turned back to the center console.

* * *

Second Militia

Allen:

Faye was so kind to me during my duress. Although I had a crush on the Chief, I was starting to have feelings for her coworker. I suppose it was good for me. I needed time to breathe. Faye rushed up to me with a communicator in her hands. She was also looking very worried.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"The Kukai Foundation is gone!"

I swallowed hard. Chief was in the Foundation with the others.

"What about the Durandal?"

"No one's heard from it. It's like it disappeared into thin air. All the Federation can find is evidence of some kind of explosion."

_Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. They couldn't be dead. They just couldn't._

"I'm not sure…if I can handle this information…"

* * *

Durandal

Shion:

chaos wasn't in his bed at the Infirmary. He had to be awake in order to leave…so why didn't he contact me? _Well…he was definitely back up to his usual secretiveness._ On a whim, I decided to venture up to the Bridge to see if I could help out with anything. Low and behold, my love interest was standing at the helm next to Shelley, examining something in front of him.

"I can see the gnosis' residue."

Shelley turned to face him.

"Impossible. No one can see that unless you're some type of android."

_chaos is way too empathic to be a man made android._

"Yeah, that's what bothers me. I see that the Federation is rather concerned about us."

He sounded almost disgusted.

"They think we've disappeared in thin air like Ariadne."

"They don't know any better. Ignorance can kill."

"You and Little Master can be quite scary with your philosophy."

"How long before we arrive at the Dammërung?"

"About another hour at this speed."

chaos nodded and turned around. As soon as he saw my face, he regarded me through half lidded cerulean eyes.

"I'm glad you're back on your feet," I said softly.

"I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"Are you feeling okay?"

chaos had a rather large wall up. He was practically hiding something.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Shion, trust me. There are secrets I do want to keep."

* * *

chaos:

I saw the surprise in her eyes, but I disregarded it. I had a lot on my plate right now with Abel's Ark running around freely. Also, being able to see the residue from the gnosis attack back where the Foundation used to orbit troubled me greatly. I was very wary about showing my inhuman side to anyone, including Shion. I started towards the elevator, ignoring the fact that I was just asking for a fight. Shion reached out and grabbed my arm.

"It has to be something serious if you're willing to walk away from me like that," She stated gently.

I started to jerk my arm away from her, but thought the better of it.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Because I care and I always want to see you smile."

Her response caught me off guard. A loud ring from my communicator shook me out of my stupor. With a sigh, I fished it out and glanced at the screen. The CEO of Vector Industries was called me now. _Wonderful._

"If you want to know what is bothering me, meet me in my room in thirty minutes."

I stepped on the elevator and waved as it went down. I walked a safe distance from the elevator and answered Wilhelm's call.

"I'm not sure why you are calling me right now, but it better be good," I snapped.

"The Compass of Order has shattered."

_Oh…that was a good reason._

"How?"

"I'm not sure. I heard that the Durandal has taken some damage."

"This ship has seen better days. Any important news?"

"Abel's Ark has been seen near Second Militia."

"There's nothing I can possibly do from here."

"Do not forget who you are, Yeshua."

"Please do not start, Wilhelm."

"You are forgetting your duty."

I closed my eyes in frustration.

"I just want to be normal! Don't you understand that, you bastard? I have a lot of things on my side as well!"

Wilhelm regarded me with cold, unfeeling eyes.

"You are a pawn. Understand that."

The connection blinked off.

"I am not just a pawn…"

* * *

5:17 A.M. (Two Hours from the Dammërung)

Shion:

The Durandal's main engines failed momentarily, leading us literally crawling at a snail's pace. At least it was better than being stranded. All of the ship's engineers were on it, but surprisingly, I did not see chaos. So, I decided to venture back to his room in a private area of the residential area. I found it much easier this time. My angel was sprawled out across his bed, body bathed in a soft light that emanated from the stars outside.

"chaos, I'm here."

"Did you ever think you were a pawn when you built KOS-MOS?"

His question was forward and unexpected.

"Well…sometimes."

"I can't stand that word. No one should be able to control another life."

chaos' voice sounded very sad, almost depressed. I started towards the bed slowly.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

He sat up abruptly and stared at me.

"Tell me I'm not a flaw. Please tell me that I'm not someone's toy!"

Black tears started pouring down his face rapidly. As soon as I got close enough, I embraced him tightly. His muscles were literally tensed up with emotion. _Wow, this really upset him._ I had no idea that he was under a lot of stress. I had just opened my mouth to say something when he kissed me on the lips. Needless to say, I was very surprised. As I opened up to him bit by bit, his kiss grew fiery. It was far too much for me to handle.

I drew back and regarded chaos silently.

"You're not a flaw, chaos. You're normal just like everyone else."

He stood up and walked behind me. I turned around, not quite trustful of his action yet. But when those cerulean eyes peered into mine, I felt different…

_Is this lust or love? Gods, what is he doing to me?_ Two thin arms wrapped themselves around my waist. My breath hitched in my throat from the contact.

"I love you, Shion."

"I love you too, chaos."

With that, he kissed me while slowly lowering me down onto his bed.

* * *

Normal (Third Person):

Somewhere out in space, something was very hungry. Very hungry. It glanced up from its perch on top of a building, letting loose a small hiss from its mouth. From its vantage point, a small child was playing in the street by itself.

"Soul…"

With a small huff, the creature heaved itself towards the child. Within seconds, it had the child pinned down. The creature took in a large breathe as a white vapor drifted out of the child's mouth. It (the creature) swallowed the vapor with a wicked grin on its face.

"Yeshua…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I still need a name for my new villain who is prominent in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. A special thank you goes out to those who reviewed. I always appreciate the praise and comments. And with that much said…

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

chaos:

I woke up gasping for air much like a goldfish that had been taken out of its fish tank. I sat up, clutching at my throat and wheezing loudly. _I was having an attack…right after sex? How ironic._ I stood up and started towards my dresser for my medicine. I didn't get that far before the pain in my chest became acute. I tumbled to the floor immediately.

"Shion…Shion!" I managed to shout out.

Shion sat up and looked ate me with a questioning look on her face. Once she saw that I was literally dying on my own plush carpet, she got out of bed…completely naked. I pointed to the dresser where I had left my medicine the last time I took it, all the while taking in wonderful eyefuls of her body. Seconds later, the medicine was in my arm, sending sweet relief through my body.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I didn't know you were sick, chaos."

I pulled myself up into a sitting position and sighed.

"It's one of the secrets I keep for necessity."

Shion frowned.

"Keeping secrets just makes it hard to relate to people."

"You mean it makes it hard to relate to you. You have secrets you would want to hide as well."

"You're obliviously very sick. You need to at least disclose your illness to a doctor."

I snorted.

"And be treated like a science experiment?"

"I'm sorry, chaos."

The anger that had threatened to boil over at the mention of revealing my illness had faded away instantly.

"It's ok. Besides I've survived with this illness since birth. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I stood up and embraced Shion.

"When haven't I been sure?" I asked playfully.

She laughed.

"You're such a tease." (A/N: Ending OOC moment.)

* * *

Outside of the Durandal

7:15 A.M.

chaos:

The level of activity in the Durandal sky-rocketed as soon as it slipped gracefully into port. Shion and I joined Jr. in the Dammërung's dock area shortly afterward.

"Mama's still in bad shape. We repaired the Logic Drives on the way here, but we still can't engage them," Jr. informed.

As an engineer, I knew exactly what the problem was. The question was whether or not I would be the one fixing it.

"Maybe Mama needs to be reconfigured after coming in contact with the original Zohar."

_After coming in contact with the Zohar, I'm still not right in the head. The Durandal was so lucky._

"I don't think we need your help for that, chaos," Jr. muttered.

"I wasn't volunteering, Little Master. How long until the job is finished?"

I noted that I had sounded much like Wilhelm with that statement, but I couldn't care less. We had several other issues to worry about: Abel's Ark, the emulators, and the Foundation's people.

"An hour, at least."

"Ok. Try to figure out where we can house our people temporarily. Try to keep them out of harm's way as well. I have a feeling that the gnosis will keep an eye on the Durandal."

Jr. gave me a strange look.

"Another one of your feelings?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

A light ring took my attention from Jr. to Shion. Shion sighed and pulled out her communicator. The CEO of Vector Industries appeared on the screen, much to my displeasure. For a second, our eyes met in a hostile glare.

"Shion Uzuki, I need you and chaos to report to my office immediately."

_Not surprising._

"Yes, sir," Shion said weakly.

As the connection winked off, I thought of a dozen curses in many different languages to describe Wilhelm. My favorite was obliviously…bastard.

"I wonder what he wants so bad," I muttered.

"Who knows."

* * *

7:59 A.M.:

The Dammërung was a rather large ship, so it did take a rather long time to get to the CEO's office. _Wilhelm must be laughing right now._ I sighed as I rode up in the elevator. Shion squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Are you sure you are feeling ok?"

_Not really. It wouldn't be professional for me to tell you about how much I hate your boss._

"I'm fine."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing the large wooden desk that Wilhelm normally sat at. I stepped out into the claustrophobic office of my most hated enemy with Shion on my heels. Wilhelm turned around in his chair and regarded us coldly.

"I have an assignment for you, Miss Uzuki."

I narrowed my eyes darkly.

"What is it, sir?"

"We have a dire situation down in Second Militia. Abel's Ark is apparently orbiting it. There are multiple confirmed reports of gnosis attacks. You must retrieve KOS-MOS."

_A retrieval mission. I'd better be going with her._

"Ok. I will, sir."

Wilhelm turned his gaze towards me.

"You are required to go with her."

"I understand," I replied.

"Good."

Shion entered the elevator again and motioned for me to follow her.

"Go ahead, Shion. I'll catch up."

She nodded and pressed the down button. Once she was gone, I turned my dark gaze on Wilhelm.

"You do owe me an explanation," I said darkly.

"Do I really owe you anything?"

"I don't understand you, Wilhelm. You're not happy unless I'm suffering."

"Are you suffering?"

"Cut to the chase. Brief me on the situation."

"The gnosis apparently are mobilizing against us."

"And you're sending one of your best employees down in that?"

"I believe that's why I'm sending you."

"And if I don't go?"

Wilhelm laughed.

"That doesn't sound like you, Yeshua."

I wasn't amused.

"Maybe I've changed."

"Trust me, you haven't. You still can't tolerate it when people or things die around you. It is a matter of sanity, isn't it?"

I couldn't really say much to counter that statement. It was entirely too true. My nature made it hard to banish gnosis or to kill things. I nearly went insane years ago fighting alongside my friends. It took all of my strength to declare my participation in the war. Wilhelm and I had been witty rivals ever since.

"I'll accompany Shion to Second Militia on my own terms."

I turned and walked into the elevator that had arrived moments ago.

"I'd hate for you to have an attraction to Miss Uzuki, Yeshua."

"Stay the hell out of my business."

* * *

Second Militia

9:03 A.M.

Shion:

I had to admit that I was slightly nervous as the shuttle touched down in the space port area. I knew KOS-MOS was probably protecting the Vector R & D Divisions with all of her strength. chaos seemed to be detached from it all with a surprisingly vacant look in his eyes. I wanted to know what possibly was going through his mind so that I could soothe it. The doors to the shuttle opened with a quiet hiss. The shrill ring of an alarm drifted through them…

"Are you ready, Shion?" chaos asked loudly.

I nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah."

We walked out of the shuttle carefully. chaos immediately took a protective stance in front of me, adjusting his gloves every now and then. He was being protective of me. Not that I minded though…

"KOS-MOS would be protecting the Vector buildings right?" He asked as we crossed the port to the double doors that would take us out into the city.

"I believe so. I think I can contact her through my communicator."

We walked through the double doors into the filtered blinding light of the planet. Widespread destruction greeted us as soon as our eyes adjusted to the light. Screams echoed through the air.

"We must hurry. I will cover you while we move."

I nodded and pulled my communicator out. I punched in the numbers to the network KOS-MOS projected in times of emergency.

"Please guide these souls to safety. I can't save them all…Forgive me…" chaos whispered.

I felt sorry for him, truly I did. He always took other people into consideration. KOS-MOS's face appeared on the screen seconds later.

"Shion, I cannot talk long. I must continue defending the R & D Divisions. It is not wise to come back to Second Militia at this time."

"KOS-MOS, Wilhelm has issued a direct order for me to retrieve you and the other R & D employees."

"There is a 15.7 percent chance you won't make it down here alive."

"I'm not alone. Listen, KOS-MOS, get the others and make sure they are ready to go."

"Affirmative."

The connection winked off. chaos started off ahead of me into the debris laden streets. I followed after him, conjuring up my M.W.S. for protection. As we rounded the street corner, a gnosis shrieked in the distance.

"It is good that you've come, Yeshua."

chaos stiffened up.

"You've got a lot of nerve saying my name out loud. Who are you?"

We stopped in the middle of the street. It was quiet here…too quiet. I glanced around, lifting my M.W.S. up into the air. A woman jumped down in front of us with a sword in her hand. _Wait…a sword? She's definitely got to be crazy._ She had a silver hair that pooled over her face, hiding it from view. She had pale skin, almost like the shade of ivory with pale red lips. The woman was wearing a black form fitting suit that accentuated all of her curves. The main thing that caught my eye was the blood that lined the blade.

"You don't need to know who I am."

"Shion, retrieve KOS-MOS. I will deal with her."

chaos sounded angry and concerned at the same time. I didn't want to put myself in danger by not obeying, but I also didn't want him to face potential danger alone.

* * *

chaos:

_Why wasn't Shion moving? I didn't need her to be here with this woman from my dream._

"Shion, please go," I said, trying to keep my voice above a throaty snarl.

I saw the hesitation in my love's face clearly this time. Reluctantly, Shion turned away and ran for the building.

"How noble of you to send her away," The woman commented.

"You were in my dreams. Why?"

"I'm here to destroy your world."

_I could have guessed that myself. I would be far from surprised if Wilhelm sent her._

"That would be difficult with me around."

"No, fool. I'm here to destroy your existence."

"You're joking, right?"

I knew she wasn't, but I wanted to keep myself as calm as possible. Shion was probably fighting the gnosis all by herself on the way to the battle android. I needed to be with her in case something bad happened.

"Gnosis! Attack!" The woman screamed.

I really wasn't surprised when a large group of troll, unicorn and larva faces appeared around me. The odds were suddenly in their favor. Trolls and larva faces could be taken down easily, but unicorns could revive fallen allies. If they overwhelmed me, I would surely not survive. However, winning wasn't impossible. _Time to start._ I lunged forward, pushing power through my arms and out towards the targets in front of me in an 'X' shape. _Heaven's Wrath…ok._

I whipped around as the death rattles of the gnosis began. The others started for me immediately and suddenly I found myself facing dozens of horns flying through the air. Before I could think of a solution, one tore through my left flank. I screamed and staggered backward. Several horns swooped in, cutting at my shoulders, legs and flanks. I struggled to keep my mind clear so that I could either retaliate or heal, but it was far too difficult. Instead, I released energy outward in an attempt to get some kind of breathing room. It worked.

"Come now, Yeshua. I expected you to be stronger than this."

_I was stronger than this…but I kept that side locked up for a reason._ I couldn't deny the fact that the insanity from killing was building up. Things were getting out of control quickly. I straightened up my form and pushed the pain back into a corner of my mind. The gnosis closed in again. The larva dolls were practically gone and so were the unicorns. Trolls were in abundance due to their thick hides.

I extended my arm and prepared for another round of attacks. A yellow filmy circle, much like a seal, formed in front of my hand. I released three short, but powerful energy blasts from my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a troll lumber up behind me. I turned around, hoping to intercept it before it could strike me. I was far too slow. The gnosis hit me on the side of my face, sending me straight to the ground. Blood collected in my mouth instantly. The blow had left me completely stunned. Bloodlust was practically knocking at my mental defenses now. I did not want to become 'him' again. Another heavy blow hit my back, drawing from me another agonized scream…

* * *

Shion:

KOS-MOS was doing a fantastic job of holding the gnosis back, even as we led everyone to the emergency shuttles underneath the Vector R & D building. I was truly proud of my creation. After the last shuttle launched, we went back up to street level again. I became worried when I didn't see chaos waiting for us.

"Something must have happened to him."

An agonized scream tore through the air. _Was that chaos?_ I rushed off in the direction that we started from. _Please let someone else be screaming. Please don't let it be chaos._ I rounded the corner and saw someone lying within a circle of the troll type gnosis. That someone was none other than chaos. I started to scream his name, but thought the better of it. KOS-MOS and I would get easily overwhelmed here.

"Pathetic. Just pathetic. I was created just to eliminate you and mankind by a very special person. You were supposed to be a threat."

That strange woman was speaking again.

"I am a threat."

chaos' voice was icy and deep, way different from his normal voice. His body lifted up the ground and settled into a standing position. His face was hidden from view by his long silver hair again. He opened his mouth and revealed a set of white, sharp fangs. _Fangs?_ I had never noticed those before.

"Prove it then."

"I will."

Dark energy began to pour out of chaos and up onto a whirlwind. He extended his arms, expanding it outward until it swallowed up the gnosis around him. A large flash of light occurred and then it was all over.

chaos erupted in a peal of deranged laughter that chilled my bones. As abruptly as it started, it stopped.

And then, my angel collapsed to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This is first chapter where the darker nature of chaos is revealed. I know this update is rather short, but it is just temporary until I have more time to write. My studies happen to be taking up a lot of my time right now. I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers and my readers who account for every last one of my 1,000 + hits.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Durandal

Shion:

Everyone was rather interested in our mission to Second Militia. I was hardly in the mood to talk about what I had seen from chaos. I wouldn't be able to ask him until he was released from the Infirmary. Whenever that was.

"So, basically the CEO sent you on a retrieval mission, right?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah. He also sent chaos with me."

"That was rather foolish of him. The situation on Second Militia was already out of control," Jin commented.

_Wow, he didn't rub in how reckless I was._

"He was dead set on retrieving KOS-MOS."

"Sounds suspicious," Ziggy muttered.

_Yeah, it did. The more I though about it, the more unusual it sounded._

"Is chaos doing ok?" MOMO asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't wake up."

I thought he was dead until KOS-MOS told me different. He was so different when that woman taunted him. All the gentleness about him had vanished when he stood up. His powers were dark in nature this time.

"I'm sure he will be ok, Shion."

"I hope so."

* * *

chaos:

I was back in the Infirmary again, much to my displeasure. _What happened after I fell to the ground?_ I attempted to remember the events that occurred hours ago, but I found that I couldn't. I couldn't imagine why I wouldn't remember anything…unless 'he' came out. _Unbelievable. Could I at least get a break from all the madness going on?_ I stared at my hands calmly. They shimmered with aura energy. Energy that was directly linked with the Zohar. _That woman…she was trying to kill me._

It wouldn't be the first time someone tried it. My head hurt. Gods, that blow hurt. I had been through worse though, so I could chalk it up to my list of injuries. I sat up and drew the sheets back. Although it was probably wise to stay in bed, I don't have the time to stay down. I wanted to know who that woman was, why Abel's Ark was floating around summoning enemy gnosis around and why Wilhelm was curious about Shion's love life. The lost option couldn't be researched, but it was noteworthy enough.

* * *

Normal (Third Person):

The woman smirked softly to herself as gnosis flocked obediently around her. The air was filled with various growls or 'calls'.

"Second Militia is no more, Master," The woman said out loud.

"Wonderful, Kyia. You've done a wonderful job."

The woman, now named Kyia, smiled wider.

"I feel stronger, Master. The souls were delicious."

"Your next target is the Dammërung. Do not bring the gnosis there. It will only attract trouble."

"Will Yeshua be there?"

"You will draw him there, eventually."

_Good. I would love to draw that evil side out again,_ Kyia mused as she cast her glance upward.

* * *

Durandal

12:37 P.M.

Shion:

chaos was not in the Infirmary again. I couldn't understand how he was able to get up after such a beating. As far as I knew, he was still human. As human as you could get with angelic powers. So, I drifted back to his room. Not surprisingly, his door was open, letting warm air drift out into the hall. He always kept his room temperature way above normal. I just blamed it on the illness he had. chaos hadn't told me much about it though. I knocked on the door, announcing my arrival.

"Little Master, I'm not in the mood to discuss anything right now."

chaos sounded almost annoyed. It was very rare to hear him sound like that. I walked inside and glanced around slowly. The bed was unoccupied this time…so was the desk in the far corner.

"chaos, it's me, Shion," I said loudly.

"Right above you."

I looked up at the ceiling and saw my love lying on the ceiling with a communicator in his hand. Two slightly darker cerulean eyes peered down at me curiously.

"I see you are feeling better."

"Not by much."

"You should take it easy, chaos. We can't afford to lose you with everything going on."

A strange smile crept across his features. I shivered, reminding me of the same expression he wore yesterday.

"Something wrong, Shion?"

I shook my head.

"You just reminded me of something."

"Really? What was it?"

"You…changed yesterday."

chaos sat his communicator down on the ceiling, regarding me seriously now.

"How so?"

"You had fangs…and the air was cold and your energy was…"

His eyes were totally dark…in fact, black. The air immediately turned cold and I found myself staring at the small balls of condensation escaping from my mouth. I backed up towards the door, keeping my eyes on my angel, who was behaving much like a devil. I wasn't sure if I afraid of him or not.

"Black? Like the night?"

"chaos, you're scaring me."

chaos laughed softly.

"Am I really?"

I continued back towards the front door as he jumped down from the ceiling. Within seconds, he was right behind me, eyes peering intently into mine.

"Get away from me," I warned.

"Your fear…it is so acute. I love the smell of fear. It's so…intoxicating."

_Was this chaos? Was this my angel?_

"W-who are y-you?"

A hollow laugh.

"You'll understand who I am soon enough. Rest assured, I'm not your chaos. He'll return to you when I'm finished."

The air in the room warmed up considerably and the chill that indicated chaos's presence behind me vanished. I turned around, expecting him to be there…

* * *

chaos:

I walked down the pearly white hallway to Wilhelm's quarters in the middle of the Dammërung. I was going to solve some issues soon enough. I hardly felt any remorse for leaving Shion frightened and alone. I had presumed earlier that she had seen this form. She had seen the perversion that laced my entire soul. Out of foolishness, I had frightened her away or at least tried to frighten her away.

_Protect the future, Yeshua._ Nephilim, that little annoyance. What indeed was I supposed to protect? I was nearly out of my mind now. I stepped onto Wilhelm's elevator and collected my thoughts. It was difficult with the amount of dark thoughts that swam around my head. It was the effective block that 'he' set up to keep me from rationalizing too much. As long as the block was set up, the good couldn't interfere.

_Not that you would let it, Yeshua._

"Why are you here, Yeshua?" Wilhelm snapped.

"Something I should have done for a long time."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

chaos:

_I stared at my caramel hands, eyeing the thin strands of blood hanging from them. Blood from someone who had obliviously shed blood countless of times with his words. The taint was easily seen from his cold violet eyes. The same eyes that met my cold cerulean eyes in fear. I love fear. It's so intoxicating. He holds no dominion over us anymore._

"chaos! chaos, wake up!"

My eyes drifted open tiredly, only to see Shion hovering at my bedside. All of last nights actions hit my brain full force. I winced and bit my lip gently.

"What is it, Shion?"

"Wilhelm's in the hospital!"

_Oh joy, Wilhelm's in the—Wait a minute._

"In the hospital, you say?"

"Yes, he was brutally attacked last night. They don't know who did it. All of the camera's are blank, like no one walked down the hallway."

_My powers must have blocked the cameras from picking me up. I could remember everything up to Wilhelm's office, but after that I…_

"That's very unfortunate. Who will run the Dammërung now?"

"They don't expect Wilhelm to recover anytime soon, with his vocal cords ripped out."

I imagine my face must have gone very pale as I sat on my bed.

"This is terrible. It couldn't have come at a worse time," I murmured.

I had attempted to kill a human being and I couldn't even remember it. I shouldn't have fought that woman. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't let Shion get injured.

"It gets worse."

_More bad news?_ I locked eyes with my lover. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. Something far worse than Wilhelm's attempted murder must have occurred.

"What happened, Shion?" I asked, voice full of worry.

"It's Allen. He was murdered in Second Militia. A woman was on the screen with his head in her hands, threatening to destroy all Vector employees!"

_A woman?_ I embraced Shion, wincing slightly as the tears began to flow. Allen was a friend that would be sorely missed. In a way, I felt responsible for his death. _That woman could be the exact same woman who challenged me. All Vector employees…that would definitely include me…and Shion._

"I'm sorry, Shion," I whispered.

I was truly sorry that I couldn't have prevented all this. _Some guardian I am._

"I should have treated him better. I didn't want him to be murdered like that."

My eyes widened a little at that. _Would you have fallen for him instead of me?_ The thought rose unbidden in my mind. I attempted to push it away, but found that I couldn't. The more I thought about it, the more it loomed over me like a dark cloud.

"Why don't you retire to your room for the rest of the morning, Shion?"

My voice sounded strange, almost unhappy. I released her from my grasp and watched as she backed up, giving me a rather strange look.

"Is there something wrong, chaos?"

_Yeah, there was a lot wrong with me. I couldn't channel it…or away._

"No, Shion. I just want you to get some rest."

"chaos—"

"Please don't ask again," I said forcefully.

Surprisingly, she stayed put.

"Do I say something wrong?"

"I…keep thinking…no. Shion, nevermind."

I found that I couldn't exactly express myself clearly. It was like the window of opportunity opened and shut quickly.

"You can tell me what's wrong, you know that right?"

_I know already. I'm just not ready to tell you everything yet._

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it. I'm going for a walk."

chaos's demeanor frightened me somewhat. I was still wary of the side that I had seen hours ago. _Dead black eyes peering into the depths of my soul…_

He let the room quickly, leaving me behind his warm personal quarters. He was being mysterious as his namesake more than ever now. I was beginning to fear that I might be losing the man I loved. _Something was bothering him…why won't he tell me anything?_ I glanced at the unkempt bed he left in his wake. Feathers graced the sheets in sporadic patterns…

Perhaps I wasn't being fair in demanding his secrets. I better catch up to him…

* * *

chaos:

The Durandal was docked in a large space colony, a few hundred light years away from the Dammërung and Second Militia. Little Master was releasing his people here where they would be safe. _Safe from the pressing danger from the Zohar and that woman._ We were going to be here for a while, so I took the liberty of taking a relaxing walk. I ignored the curious stares from the natives as I walked along the main street. I was used to being ogled at like some experiment. What I wasn't used to was the emotions running through my mind at the moment.

_I was a newcomer to the grand scheme called love and I hated every moment of it. I normally had control of my emotions and I reveled in the power it gave me. But this…this was hard to deal with. Was I actually getting upset over Shion's tearful words? Why would I though? Allen was dead. He deserved mourning. That was simple enough._ I sighed loudly. _Love is a complicated beast._

"chaos!"

_Uh? What?_ I paused in the middle of the street and turned around. Jin waved at me casually, with a small grin on his face. I wonder if he was actually happy or amused.

"Jin, shouldn't you be protecting your sister?" I asked playfully.

"She's fine. I'm not here for you, old friend."

I allowed a natural smile to grace my features.

"I hope you weren't hoping to shake any information from me," I snapped playfully.

"No, of course not. I know how secretive you are."

"Actually, I want to ask you a question."

Jin's smile got wider.

"It's about Shion, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"She was talking about Allen's death earlier. I…started to think about what would happen if she chose him over me. I started to get angry. I couldn't understand why…"

"Well, old friend, you're experience the perils of love. Maybe what you experienced was jealousy."

"It's horrible to be jealous of a dead friend. It's not in my nature."

"There are a lot of things that humans do are supposedly out of our nature. It's natural."

_Wow, Jin at his finest._

"Thanks for the insight, Jin. Shall we continue our walk?"

* * *

Kiya:

I took in a small breath as I watched Yeshua from a small overlook. The other man named Jin walked alongside him, katana at his side. I wasn't particularly interested in him as I was with Yeshua. I wouldn't waste my time on that. My orders, however, were to stay put and observe. I wanted to create some havoc. My ultimatum practically begged me to kill Vector employees. It was all an elaborate ploy to get Yeshua to act. Someone beat me to Wilhelm, though. Whoever that was had my respect now.

_**Kiya.**_

I jumped to attention.

_Yes, Master?_

_**I will be paying a visit to the Durandal. I expect you to be there. No gnosis.**_

_Understood._

**

* * *

Author's Note: I almost hit a roadblock with this story for the first time. I had everything planned out until the end…and completely changed it around with this and the last chapter. Bear with me, I'm trying out a new voice to chaos's point of view. Also, can anyone guess who Kiya's master is? I'll give you a cookie! Lol. Hey guys, you must see Xenosaga Ep. III's trailer. It is SO COOL. I can't wait to like play it.**

Last but not least, feed the authoress.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Ok, this is the official last chapter before I switch this story over to the Xenosaga fanfiction category. Yes, we have an actual category now. Wonderful. Also, this was meant to be a happy story about Shion and chaos, but sadly, my imagination won't allow me to do so. For my readers (that contribute to my lovely 1,300+ hit count), I'd love your opinion on the plot so far. I really think the plot has vanished into the depths of space. I plan on making some changes soon. For my reviewers, I thank you personally. Praise and comments are always welcome.

Keep feeding the authoress and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

Space Colony

2:12 P.M.

chaos:

Jin and I had a long enjoyable walk around the attractive space colony. This was supposed to be the home to the people of the Foundation. Not bad of a choice from the Little Master. I now felt like I could talk to Shion normally again. Not that I couldn't before or anything. The last few days had been very heavy on our emotions. We haven't had much time to mingle or to be ourselves. The Durandal wouldn't depart until 3:00 P.M. Standard. That's enough time to pick up a small gift. _Yeah, that's a great idea._ Suddenly, my mind was alive with a happier prospect: Making Shion happy.

"Jin, I'll be back on the ship in a few minutes or so. Feel free to go back if you want," I said softly.

"Take care, old friend. I'll be waiting on the ship."

I waved as we parted company in the middle of the street. It wasn't until he had completely vanished in the distance that I realized that I had no idea what Shion liked. I groaned audibly for a moment or two, before deciding that my judgment was pretty noteworthy. I'll just get the simple things girls like: flowers, candy…

_Aw…who the hell am I kidding?_ _I may be Jesus, but I knew absolutely nothing about women's tastes. Maybe I could shop for her like I would shop for myself._ I knew plenty of bath and shower stuff that had the best scent ever. And I knew the best arrangement of flowers that keeps your spirits high. I could surprise her by doing this in her room. Now I had something going. I pulled out my communicator and typed in Jr.'s number.

"What's up?"

"I need another favor."

"I am not going to give up the Zohar emulators."

I chuckled.

"I need you to keep Shion occupied for a while. I can't tell you much other than that. Oh, and whatever you do, keep her away from her room."

"Understood."

"Thanks, Jr."

* * *

Shion:

For most of the time that chaos was absent from the ship, I wondered around aimlessly. _Oh, Allen…I should have treated you better. I was too high strung up with Kevin's death and the development of KOS-MOS to care. I actually did care about you, Allen. I wish you were alive to know. Part of me hopes that you are living somewhere. That woman took you from us all…_

I balled my fists up in anger. That woman wasn't going to stop until she wiped Vector off of the face of the map. _Would she murder chaos too?_ Chaos…he hadn't been in for hours. I presumed he was out and about in the colony. With it getting close to departure, I was slightly worried. I cast my saddened gaze onto KOS-MOS, who was silently resting in her 'bed'. I had repaired all of the damage her armor received and checked all of her systems. First, Kevin died, now Allen. I couldn't bear the loss of another friend.

"What do I do, KOS-MOS? I don't want anyone else to die."

Silence.

"Shion."

That wasn't KOS-MOS.

"Hey, Shion, it's me, Jr. Look at the door."

I glanced at the door and sure enough, Little Master was standing there.

"Oh, it is you, Jr."

"I know you didn't think my sexy voice belonged to KOS-MOS."

I laughed. _Sexy? Keep fooling yourself, Jr._

"You better stop listening to MOMO."

"Very funny. What were you up to?"

"I just finished repairing KOS-MOS. That took a lot out of me, so I'm going to my room to rest."

"Wait, I've got a job for you."

_Fantastic._

"What is it?"

"I need you to check Mama's systems."

"Are you out of your mind? Get chaos to do it with me. That job is far too much for one person to handle."

"chaos isn't feeling well. Besides, Mary and Shelley can help you."

_How do I get talked into these things? I plan on giving chaos a piece of my mind later on. He wasn't that busy that he couldn't be made to do things._

"All right, fine. I'll do it and after that I'll bitch at chaos for making me do this."

"Heh."

* * *

3:27 P.M.

Shion:

I headed down to the train station mumbling every curse word in the book about chaos. I was more than a little tired from my efforts with the Durandal's main database. I was just worn out, period. With the death of Allen still freshly in my mind, my strength was just drained. I entered the code in for the Residence Halls and entered the train. I settled down in a seat and yawned as the train pulled out of the station.

_Shion._

I glanced around the train again. No one was there.

"What in the world…"

_You don't remember me, do you, love?_

_That voice…_ Suddenly, I wished the train would speed up and let me out. I never thought that I would ever hear Kevin's voice again. It chilled me.

"Who are you?"

A man appeared out of thin air dressed in black. Two emerald green eyes peered at me from behind the darkness. _Kevin's…emerald green eyes._

"You don't recognize me?"

"Kevin…you're dead."

"No, I'm not. I am…what you would like to call…immortal. I've come back for you."

That was some kind of sick joke. I was hallucinating.

"You are dead. I swear you are! I saw you die!"

Kevin smiled and approached me. I quickly got up and moved towards the door of the train. With immeasurable speed, Kevin grabbed me around my waist. Cold seeped through my skin and into my bones, paralyzing me. For all the love in the world, I wished chaos was here to wrap his wings around me. Kevin trailed his tongue across my neck, causing me to shiver.

"You act as if you don't want me. I am your fiancé."

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed.

The train skidded to a halt and the doors slid open. With a hiss, Kevin pushed me out onto the platform. I landed on the floor chest up with a yelp. I whipped around and saw that the train had pulled off again…with Kevin inside of it. I scrambled up to my feet, trembling like a leaf. _Was that just him? Did he just touch me? _I couldn't shake off the chill of his touch…

* * *

chaos:

I sat in the middle of Shion's room with flower petals strewn about in my long silver hair. I knew I smelled strongly like tiger lilies in full bloom, but I didn't care. My surprise was finished finally. Now to wait for the guest of honor…who was late. I frowned slightly. I knew Jr. had sent her on some mindless errand, like fixing the Durandal's database. That wasn't as long as it could be.

"chaos…oh—"

I turned to see Shion's reaction to my wonderful work…and saw the expression on her face. She looked absolutely terrified.

"What happened?"

"Kevin…he was…"

_Kevin?_

"I'm sorry, Shion."

"You're sorry? He tried to kill me on the train! Where were you?"

I motioned towards the flowers in the room. I had to admit that I was slightly angry with her for her outburst.

"I was preparing this surprise for you."

"chaos!"

I winced.

"I thought I would surprise you since I've been overrating lately," I snapped.

"Please leave."

"Is that all you're willing to listen to?"

Shion gave me a look that would have melted Abel's ark. In response to my question, she moved towards a large vase of flowers and picked them up. Seconds later, a vase flew by my ear and shattered on the far wall.

"Leave!"

I was shunned, literally. For once, I didn't know what to do or to say.

"Get out!" Shion screamed.

I finally turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Shion:

I watched chaos go, breathing loudly from exertion. I was far too angry to think rationally. I glanced forlornly at the ruined flowers. Lying amongst them was a pale colored piece of paper buried under tiny shards of glass. I approached it and plucked it out of the mess gently. It was a note from chaos. I read it quietly. I had never felt so lonely in my life…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I am back. After receiving a review from haruharu, I realized that I needed to return to this fic. I left it in the cold…and I actually can't remember why. I think I was developing another chapter and just stopped. In any case, I am resuming work on this fic. I realize that there was angst, but good angst…and I will work to keep the fluff and angst evenly balanced. I guess that's just how I write sometimes. My life is full of angst. Oh well. Just for you guys, this chapter will be all FLUFF. That's right. ALL FLUFF. 100 angel on Shion action. Short...angel on Shion action...

Forgive me! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Shion:

_Hey, Shion. Sorry I've been moody lately. It's just with everything going on, I feel a lot of stress. I mean there's a lot to do for us. For everybody. I covered your room in flowers just to let you know that I care deeply about you. I know you'll like it. Love, chaos._

I stared at the note, tears filling my eyes. I yelled at him…and he was just trying to do something nice for me. _I am such an idiot. I got to find him._ I walked over to my bed and sat the note down. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. _Damn Kevin._ It was chilling to see him and feel him again. I was falling in love with my angel, my chaos…

It was enough to shake me at my core all over again. _Stop thinking about that, Shion. Go and settle things with chaos. Worry about Kevin later._ I shook my head and started for my door. I would make things right with chaos again if it killed me.

* * *

chaos:

A woman's wrath is a pretty damaging thing. No wonder why Gaignun kept his use of hypnosis down to simple matters. I hate to see what would happen if Mary and Shelley got pissed and kicked his ass for something simple. All jokes aside, I still felt terrible. I sighed and stopped in the middle of the Residence Area of the Durandal.

I tried so hard to please her, even through my own problems. My darker side was ready to roll some heads, some woman was out to destroy me and Wilhelm was in the hospital with no vocal cords. Overall, it had been a very stressful week and I had a feeling it was going to get worse. At least…

…I would have dealt with it better by Shion's side. There was just something about her that kept my spirits up. I loved everything about her…

Her body…

Her kisses…

Her laugh…

I leaned against the wall heavily and sighed. Her outburst had wedged an imaginary knife through my heart. I was ready to defy Heaven and Hell for her. Shion…

"chaos?"

I turned my head slowly and saw Shion standing at the other end of the hall. My heart leapt into my throat at the sight of her. I stood still, fighting the urge to go to her, scoop her up and carry her back to my room to smother her in my love.

"Shion…what are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"I came here to apologize. I got so caught up in my hysteria that I didn't notice the lovely gifts you set about my room."

I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know why, but part of me thought that she was here to tell me that she didn't want me anymore. I walked down the hallway and embraced her tightly. Shion tensed up for a second or two, then relaxed into my embrace. Our eyes met…

I stared into her beautiful eyes, allowing myself to get lost in their depths. We both knew what was coming next…the tension was starting to rise in the air between us.

"chaos, I'm not sure if I want to do this…" Shion murmured as she brought her face closer so that our lips were hovering dangerously close to each other.

"Do what?" I asked, my voice taking on a husky tone.

Urges were rising in my body that I hadn't felt before. I knew it was basic instinct…the urge to mate. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this now with Shion…

"Do this…"

Her lips met mine, sending shivers down my spine. Sweet cinnamon and spice filled my mouth, drowning me in its wake. I responded back carefully, much like a curious child trying something new. After a second or two, she pulled back. I stared back at her.

It was as if I was floating literally through space without all the nasty repercussions. The only other time I've felt like that is when I had blasted down a Cathedral Ship. (Man, that was fun!)

"What was that?" I asked softly.

"Oh, that? Well, I just wanted to do that. Come on, let's enjoy those flowers in my room."

You didn't have tell me twice.


End file.
